Love From Hate
by sarawood
Summary: ~*~Lily and James Potter, Love at first sight...NOT! What happens when Lily Evans and James Potter go to Hogwarts for their first year! Please read! Chapter 6 up!~*~
1. Lily Evans

Love from Hate

by Sarawood

  
  


"Lily!" Called a scruffy little boy "Lily! Wait up!"

" No Remus you should hurry up!" the girl cried back. Her fiery red hair flowed behind her

Lily Evans was exited. It was only a few days ago that her birthday had passed. She had received a great present. A letter that said she was a witch. She had been accepted into Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry, a fine school indeed Her Parents were so proud of her. They thought it was quite the honour to have a witch in the family.

" Oh Lily!" They'd say "A witch! We're so proud!!"

Unfortunately, Lily's sister Petunia, was not so proud. From the day Mr. And Mrs. Evans had brought Lily home, Petunia hated her. She thought she was too...too...well too something. When Petunia was told Lily was a witch It made her hate Lily more. To her, this made her even more disgusting, if that was even possible. 

" She's an impolite, bratty, tomboy and it's a shame being related to her!" Petunia would often say.

Lily didn't really care. She had her best friend Remus Lupin to play with. He was a wizard (though she didn't know that until his 11th birthday) His family had moved to the muggle(a word for non-magical folk) world to be safe from a big war. He was a scruffy boy, with brown hair. Him and Lily got along very well.

  
  


" Lily!" Remus puffed " Slow down! There'll be plenty of time to get a wand! What's the rush?"

Lily flashed her big green eyes at him "Isn't it obvious? We want to get there before all he good ones are taken!" 

They kept running, Remus dragging slightly behind, until they saw a big sign on a shop. Ollivanders Wands it said in big faded letters

" This must be it!" Lily shouted " Remus hurry up I found it!"


	2. Getting Wands and Starting fights

Lily opened the door to the shop. There were boxes EVERYWHERE! Brown ones, green ones, red ones, black ones, blue ones and some purple ones. Lily guessed they were to keep the wands in. She walked around the store, looking at them

" Hello...Miss? May I help you?" came a raspy voice from behind her. Lilly jumped but didn't scream. She knew screaming was too girly. She whipped around, trying not to look scared 

"Hi...I'm Lily Evans..." She said

" And I'm Mr. Ollivander, the owner of this shop. Do you need a wand miss?" he said, his wrinkles becoming more and more visible

" Yes...yes sir I do." she said shyly

" Well then hold up your wand hand." He said

" My wand hand? I write with my right will that do?"

Mr. Ollivander nodded and grabbed hold of her right arm. He took out a tape measure from his robes and measured it.

"Hmm....ok lets try this!" he said, hobbling over to a shelf. He pulled out a red box. It was covered in dust, but it didn't seem to matter to Mr. Ollivander. He removed the wand from inside and shoved it in Lily's had

" Here try this! Oak, 8 3/4 inches, unicorn tail. Give it a wave."

Lily felt stupid, but she waved it around. The wand shot something out the end and broke a lamp

" Oh...no..." Mr. Ollivander said, grabbing the wand from her hand.

Then he grabbed a brown box and pulled out a shiny brown wand. He thrust it into her hand

" It's Phoenix feather, 10 1/4 inches, made from willow. This should work" he said Lily immediately felt warmth in her fingers. A rush of warm air came up.

" Yes, this is the one. This is the one. What a beautiful wand. One of my best to date... very whippy and good for charms." Mr Ollivander said. He took the wand up to the counter and Lily payed for it.

She walked outside and saw that Remus had been waiting for her. Remus went in and got his wand and then they continued down to the Magical Menagerie. Lily was looking around at all the sights, which made her accidentally crash into another little boy

" Hey! Watch it buster!" She yelled, picking up her things

" Oh sorry!" said the little boy. He had messy black hair, brown eyes and glasses. "I didn't mean to! My name is James Potter. And you two are?"

" This is Remus Lupin. I'm Lily Evans and you Better watch out for me! Next time you even look at me funny I'll punch your lights out!" she hissed, making a fist. Remus told her to be polite, but she just told him to shut up. "So MR. Potter, I suggest you don't get into deeper trouble with me, got that?!"

" Well well now, you are a little spitfire." He said " I you're probably going to Hogwarts too."

"So what if I am?! Leave me alone! I warned you!" She snapped

" Fine then. I'll go. Nice to meet you Remus. And...Good bye Miss. Lily."

James walked away, leaving Lily there wanting him to come back so that she could punch him.


	3. Getting ready to go to school

" Gee Lily, you didn't have to start a fight with him. He seemed nice enough!" Remus said

" Nice?! Remus he was a total jerk to me, can't you see that! I have to stick up for myself you know!" She snapped back breaking her arm free of Remus' grasp

They walked down the street, silently steamed. Lily's face was a deep crimson and Remus had his arms crossed. He muttered something about going into the pet shop. Lily came with him, because, even if they were mad at each other, they were still friends. Remus asked the old witch for a rat. He found a gray one with white stripes. Lily got a ginger owl.

"What are you gonna call that rat Remus?" Lily asked, with a touch of coldness in her voice

"Dotty." He replied, equally as cold

" mmm..." Lily replied

There was a long silence as they walked through the busy street. Neither of them were good at apologising, for they were both too stubborn. At one point, Remus turned to Lily, as if to say something, but quickly returned to looking straight ahead. When they reached the end of Diagon ally, they turned to each other

"I'm sorry!" they both blurted out at the same time. There was a brief moment of silence and then they both laughed. Then they walked off to find Remus' parents and go home.

**************************************** 

"Oi! Lily!" Remus called "Over here!"

Lily had just arrived at the train station. The train for Hogwarts was leaving at 10:00 am and she was still not sure where the platform was. She knew there couldn't be such thing as platform 9 and 3/4! She wore her Hogwarts uniform. 

"Remus!" she yelled, running up to him "Where do we catch the train?!" she said in a panicked way

" Calm down Lily! I found out where it is. All we have to do is go through that brick wall over there!" he said, pointing towards a wall between platforms 9 and 10

"Walk through a wall? Is that all! We may as well go walk on water while were at it!" Lily said sarcastically.

" C'mon Lily, let's just try. I'll even go first to show you that I'm right!"

" And If you're not you'll end up a big splat on the wall!" She said sternly

" Well I'm going. Here I go..." he said, his voice a bit unsure. He ran full till at the wall and then... he went right through it. Lily was shocked. She took a step back and followed Remus through the wall.

" Lily! I was right!" Remus said smugly. Lily held up her fist and Remus shut up. They dropped their bags off at the Hogwarts Express ( A huge scarlet steam engine that took everyone to Hogwarts) and boarded the train. It took them a while to find a compartment, but they did eventually. Lily was exited.

" Well this aught to be fun as long as I don't see Potter!" She said cheerfully

At that, the compartment door slid open...


	4. A new friend and an old rival

Of course it was James Potter, but this time he wasn't alone. He was with a tall, black haired boy. Lily thought he was rather cute.

"May we sit with you...Lily?!" James said quite shocked

" Sure!" Remus piped up before lily could stop him. She scowled.

" Thanks Remus." James said " This is Sirius Black. He's my best friend." 

" Hi Sirius!" Lily said smiling. Sirius waved.

" So you're nice to him, but not me?!" James said

" He didn't knock me flat on my face!" Lilly hissed, sticking out her tongue at him. She turned her head to look out the window and sulk. It was going to be a very long train ride.

" So Lily, how are you?" Sirius asked

" Well, I was fine until Potter showed up." She said

" Ok what do you have against me? I'm sorry I ran into you ok?! There is no reason to be mad at me Lily!!!!" He yelled. Lily looked at him. There was a long silence

" You just annoy me ok? Got that or should I repeat it to get it into your tiny brain?!" she yelled back, equally as loud. Remus grabbed hold of her arm so that she wouldn't punch James. " Now that you've apologized, I guess I'll lighten up, but I'm still not fond of you." she said, her face returning to it's normal colour. She sat back down beside Remus.

" Well I'm glad you'll lighten up. I don't like that you hate me." James ssaid. Lily didn't respond. She sat still trying to find out why she really hated Potter so much. Was it because he was a snot...no...Maybe because he...he...HE... Well Lily didn't really know why she hated him. It was just one of those things, she guessed.

" Lily, I brought some chocolate frogs with me, would you like one?" Sirius say smiling at her

" Are they real frogs?!" Lily said, quite horrified at the thought of eating a chocolate covered frog. Sirius shook him head and gave one to Lily, brushing his hand against hers. Lily tingled a bit. She thanked him and gnawed happily on the chocolate.

" You Missed your Wizard card!" James said, taking the packaging " See? You got Dumbledore. He's the head master at school!" James said, brushing a piece of hair out of his eyes. If Lily hadn't know she hated him, she would have thought that was rather cute, she thought. Then she buried that thought deep inside her head, so hopefully It would never occur again

"Thank you" she said coldly

James stopped for a second. "You are such a little brat. I'm serious, if you keep acting like that you'll end up an old maid! No guys like girls like that!"

" Some do!" Sirius piped up looking at Lily. James frowned at him

" You have some nerve James Potter! If you weren't so Self centred and egotistical, maybe someone besides Sirius would want to be your friend!!!" She snapped.

" Ya well I.."

James was cut off. The train came to a screeching halt. Lily, who was standing up at the time, lost her balance and went flying into the wall, knocking herself unconscious. James caught her, horrified at what had just happened

  
  


" Is...she dead?" he whispered

" No...just knocked out... I don't know what to do!!" Remus said, looking down in terror at Lily's limp body

" What do we do?!" Remus screamed

  
  
  
  


A/N: Well...No one seems to be reading...I'm hurt! But I'll keep on writing cuz it's fun! OOH! NOW GO REVIEW PLEASE!


	5. Growing Tension

"Well..." James said, stroking Lily's red hair " Maybe we'd better get her some chocolate!" No one listened to him. James sighed

Sirius pulled Lily off James' lap" I'll take her! Believe me I'll enjoy having her here much more then you will!" Sirius chuckled. James glared at him. Lily slowly came to on her own

" Mmmmm...hello??" she said, very disoriented. She sat up and looked around "What...happened...?"

Sirius took her hand " Everything's going to be ok Lily. You hit your head and passed out for a minute. You'll be ok" Sirius said stroking her hand. Lily could have sworn James glared at him when he did that. Now that the train had started moving again, they could see what they thought to be Hogwarts out the window. Lily was exited. She got up and looked.

" Wow! I think we're almost there!" she squealed " I can't wait!"

" Neither can I!" said James, going and standing beside her so close that she could almost feel him breath. Lily backed away a bit. Her heart was racing for an unknown reason, so she sat down and caught her breath

" Lily! My dad told me we get to ride across the lake in boats! You wanna come with me?" Sirius asked, giving a strangely cocky look at James. Lily nodded

" Can me an' Remus come too?" James asked, a look in his eyes begging Lily to let him

" Hmmm...ok then...but only if I get to sit beside Remus! He's the only one I trust here..." Lily said. It was true. Lily was starting to get a weird vibe from the other two. They seemed to be competing for something, but for what she did not know. It gave her the creeps. 

" Lily, do you think we'll both be in Gryffindor?" Remus asked, seeing how uncomfortable she was

" Oh I hope so. That would be great! Then I'd have a friend there with me!" She replied, hugging Remus. 

" Oh I want to be in Gryffindor too!" James and Sirius both yelled at the same time.

" Maybe we'll all be in it!" Remus said hopefully

" That would be...interesting..." Lily said. She was beginning to get very annoyed with James and Sirius. They were trying to out do each other for no apparent reason and it was making her mad. 

" I'd love it!" James said

"I'd love it more!" Sirius Hissed. That was it. Lily had enough. She punched both of them hard in the face. They both screamed and clutched their noses

" That's what you get for being annoying! Stop being so competitive! My gawd! What is up? Tell me!!" she yelled. Sirius and James looked at each other.

" We can't tell you." Sirius said through his hand " Now let's go find some ice for our noses James."

A/N: Yay! Lily gets to punch people again! Lol!


	6. A Petrifying Plunge

" You are such Losers..." Lily said, looking daggers at James and Sirius as they left. "I don't know about those two...Sirius is ok...but Potter really scares me Remus..."

Remus just blinked "Whatever Lily... I'm sure James isn't as bad as you think he is. Just calm down Lil."

" Calm down?!" she said, her eyebrows narrowing. " I can't! Argh! They are so annoying and you know I have no patience for that!" Lily turned away from Remus and looked sternly out the window

" Now you're being immature Lily. Turn around and look at me. You have to give them time. You'll see. Now come and sit down with me. We must almost be at Hogwarts."

Lily sat down beside Remus hesitantly. The compartment door slid open at that moment. James and Sirius walked in, both clutching ice packs to their aching noses

" My nose really hurts...thanks a lot Lily..." James muttered through the ice pack. Lily felt a twinge of guilt when she saw James' nose was clearly bleeding quite a bit. His hand and the ice pack were growing a vivid crimson. Lily hadn't meant for that to happen. She decided to be nicer to James for a while

" So I think we're almost there..." Lily said, quite shaken up at the sight of James' blood

" I hope so." Sirius said, him voice muffled by the ice " I can't wait to get there! It's going to be so cool!" Lily noticed Sirius' nose wasn't bleeding. She must have punched James a lot harder.

" Remus, could you inform Miss Evans that my nose could be broken?" James said coldly. He stared at Lily menacingly 

" I'm sorry..." Lily said staring at her shoes. She didn't think she'd ever feel so bad about punching someone, especially someone like James Potter, but she did. "Really, I am...I didn't think your nose would bleed so much...And I'm...well I'm sorry." Lily rocked back and forth slightly as she said this, almost crying. But she was able to keep herself cool

" Well...If you're truly sorry I guess I can let it go..." James said, looking her over as if to make sure she was telling the truth " My nose isn't bleeding as much anymore any ways..." he said, looking at the red stained ice pack. James put it back on his nose to help stop the bleeding completely.

" Thanks..." Lily replied in a little voice. Even she was shocked that she had actually apologised to James. She twiddled her thumbs until the train stopped and they were escorted off the train. It was a rush to get out, as hundreds of students were equally exited about getting to the castle. The sound of students chattering filled the air and left Lily unable to hear her self think. 

" Lily!" Remus yelled. It was no use, for Lily couldn't hear him. She looked around for a sign of Remus, Sirius or James, but she couldn't find them. She flailed her arms around to get people to move, but it didn't seem to help. She had her hair tugged on. Her arm twisted and her toes stepped on. If this is what school was like, Lily wasn't so sure she was exited about it anymore...Then someone grabbed her arm 

"Lily! It's me, James! C'mon this way, all the first years are gathering around that giant man!"

" A giant man? I don't believe you!" she said

Lily let James take her to where the Giant man was. James was right. The man was giant. He had Loads of black hair and a bushy black beard. He wore a red and brown moleskin coat with a pink umbrella sticking out of the pocket. Lily thought he must have been at least 7 and ½ feet tall!

" Hey kids. I'm Hagrid. I take it yer the firs' year now. Come this way. Were gonna take th' boats across the lake. It'll be loads o' fun!"

Lily was hesitant to follow this man across a lake in a boat. She wasn't sure he could exactly get them there. However, everyone else was following Hagrid, so she went along with them, so she wouldn't look like a wimp. The boats she saw

were old and wooden. This increased her fear.

"Lily! C'mon! Let's take this one!" Remus cried. He had just run up to her, obviously relieved he wouldn't have to sail alone. Lily and Remus pushed the boat into the dark blue water. They were about to set sail, but James and Sirius hopped in at the last minute.

" Sorry about that. We didn't want to ride all by our selves" James said smiling brightly. Lily noticed his nose was still bleeding a tiny bit. That twinge of guilt came back. She had a feeling this wasn't going to be a boring boat ride

" Sirius stop pushing!" James said irritably. He shoved Sirius back.. Then Sirius shoved him back.

" Stop rocking the boat!" Lily cried shoving them both. Her hair fell in reddish tufts in front of her eyes and she did. Of course, Sirius and James being the boys they were, shoved Lily back at the exact same time, sending her backwards and off the edge of the boat. She plunged head first into the dark waters. She came up to the surface, sputtering and gasping for air.

" Lily!" the three boys cried all at once.

" Oh don't fuss. I can swim perfectly well, see?" Lily did the backstroke a couple of times. However, she didn't notice that a large purple tentacle was coming towards her...It grabbed her leg, and before she knew it, she was being pulled deep down, beneath the water. She thrashed and twisted around to try and free herself . She could see a giant squid, pulling her in, ready to put her in it's jaws...

"Lily! Lily wake up! James saved you!" Lily heard Remus say. Lily tryed to open her eyes, but she couldn't. She could barely breath." Someone has to give her mouth to mouth!" She heard Remus cry

"Not me" Said Sirius " I have bad breath. I'd choke her to death.

" Well Lily's like a sister to me...I couldn't do it" Remus said, sounding rather ashamed " You'll have to do it James..." Sirius agreed. James and Remus bickered a bit, but James finally gave in. Lily felt nervous. She felt James come closer and closer and closer...and then his lips landed on hers. She was amazed that James was actually an ok kisser. Suddenly oxygen came rushing back to her lungs and her eyes flew open....


	7. Is all forgiven?

" Argh!" Lily shrieked, sitting up, pushing James away " What were you doing! You....YOU..."

  
  


James wiped him mouth "Yuck! You think I enjoyed that?" he yelled back

  
  


Sirius looked at James "Well...I think you did...." He said, sniggering. 

  
  


James glared at Sirius " Well I didn't! Any contact with Lily is disgusting! I think I'll be sick!"

  
  


Lily choked " Oh well same goes for me!!!!!!!!" She said, spitting

  
  


Lily and James just glared at each other for the rest of the ride. Remus tried to convince Lily to talk to James, while Sirius teased James. It wasn't a pleasant ride. Lily was James were cold and shivering. Everyone was glad to get their feet back on dry land

  
  


"I thought you had forgiven me Lily..." James said softly in her ear when they were walking up to the castle

  
  


Lily thought for a moment" So did I...but...I'm...It's your fault I fell into the lake!" She said sternly. She'd been soft for a moment, but she'd gotten her sense back and walked away from the pouting James. No matter what happened she knew James Potter wouldn't be a good friend. She couldn't let him get close to her...if he did she'd punch his lights out

  
  


A/n: I'm BACK! I had a busy time and haven't had much time to write... But next chapter will be way longer I promise!


	8. The Sorting and Declaration

When Lily saw the castle doors open, she got a chill. She was full of jitters. Would she be in Gryffindor? Ravenclaw? Slytherin?! Or..Hufflepuff? She didn't listen to a word anyone said until everyone started moving again. She was so nervous, she could have *almost* cried. 

"Lily..." Remus whispered "Good luck! I really hope we get put together!"

"Ya, me too!" Lily whispered back.

" LILY EVENS" boomed a voice.

Lily looked around and then pushed her way through the crowd, up towards a stool with a hat on it. She guessed she had to put it on

" Yes...very brave indeed... lots of energy...a keen mind too...well it'll have to be...GRYFFINDOR!" Screamed the hat. 

Lily took off the hat and bounded down to the Gryffindor table where, to her surprise, Sirius was already sitting. Her shook her hand and motioned to give her a hug, but resisted

" Good job Lily!" he said energetically "I'm glad we're in the same house." 

Lily felt herself...blush! "Ya...me too..." she said looking away. She couldn't look like she was...blushing!

" So... where do you think James and Remus will be?" she asked

"Well...I really hope Remus is in out house...I hope James is in Hufflepuff!" She said sourly

"Lily...James is a good guy...a little egotistical, but nice. Besides, I wouldn't want you to get lonely..." he teased

" I wouldn't be lonely." she said with confidence " Who needs him?"

"Who needs who?" said Remus from behind her

" Oh Remus! You're here too! This is great!" she said, playfully punching him in the arm

Remus sat down beside her and they talked with Sirius for awhile. Soon came a familiar voice that Lily dreaded...

"I'm in Gryffindor too!" James said, squeezing in between Sirius and Lily. Lily glared at him

" Oh wow..." She said flatly.

" C'mon Lily! He saved your life...with a romantic kiss!" Sirius teased, making kissy faces 

"I gave her mouth to mouth...not a kiss!" James replied " I don't like her in that way! That is really disgusting! I shudder at the thought!"

Lily kicked Sirius' shins

" That's GROSS Sirius! EWWWWW! I'll NEVER like him in that way! He's...so...so....SO GroSS!" she cried, her flaming red hair flying in her face

James looked at her for a second "I'm not that gross...and what makes you think you'll never like me? I've very...likeable!" he said quite shocked

"Aside from being a jerk!" she replied

"Fine Evans, you play this game. One day, You'll like me and I won't give you the time of DAY!" James said loudly

" FINE!" she yelled back.

  
  
  
  



End file.
